striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider Headquarters
The Strider Headquarters ( ) is a location featured in the [[Strider Hiryu (Manga)|original Strider Hiryu manga]] and its NES adaptation, where it appears as the second area of the "Los Angeles" stage. The Strider Headquarters is the primary base of the Striders, located on a desert at an undisclosed location. The base is built within a large rocky formation and houses the group's center of operations. As the organization's Earth-based headquarters, it stands in contrast to the Blue Dragon satellite found on Earth's orbit. Layout Control room The base's center of operations, the control room is a circular area equipped with advanced computer terminals. The room has a big white marble floor with several pillars strewn around the walls, while the surroundings are made up of several circular openings on the rock wall serving as large windows to the outside. The top of the room is lined up with several large monitor screens.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 116-117. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Matic receives Yuri in this area, and they discuss Hiryu and Kain's actions against Enterprise and their ZAIN Project while observing their stats on the monitor screens. Kuramoto's chambers Director Kuramoto's office is a spacious room with a desk from where he performs his duties as leader of the group. Behind his desk stands a large glass window from where he observes the outside areaWada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comp Comic". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 304. Kadokawa Shoten.. There's also a number of framed pictures standing at the top of one of the room's walls, showing every active Strider in the group.Wada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comp Comic". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 325. Kadokawa Shoten. Kuramoto has a second, more modest room where he stayed when he was suffering from senility. This room is adorned with Japanese scrolls on the walls, a katana mounted on a desk and a small television with a large video collectionWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 119. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Kuramoto spent time here watching Japanese dramas like Akira Kurosawa's "Seven Samurai", acting as if he was senile while waiting for the traitors within the Striders to reveal themselves. Hangar A hangar located at the top of the rocky structure, where the group stores their flying vehicles. The hangar has a small platform coming out of the front door serving as its takeoff platform. Kuramoto appears to enjoy using this platform to go outside the base, watch the night sky and meditate in peace. He's seen doing this after having sent Hiryu on his last mission as a Strider.Wada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comp Comic". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 311. Kadokawa Shoten. In the NES Strider When Hiryu infiltrates The Syndicate's headquarters, he finds a Transport Tube that connects the Strider Headquarters' control room with their base in Los Angeles. After reaching the control room, he finds a dying Sheena (seemingly fatally injured by Matic) and discovers The Syndicate's director Faceas Clay has an office within the headquarters, protected behind a tempered glass shield. Gallery Str_honbu_manga.png|Control room's rocky walls, as seen in the manga Losangeles 2ndlower.png|Lower side of the area in the NES Strider Str_hq_concept.png|Concept art Trivia * In the Famicom prototype there's a transfer point in the Blue Dragon map which leads directly into the second area of Los Angeles, correctly named Strider Headquarters ( ). In the English version, this was removed and the Blue Dragon map shows the transfer point to Los Angeles twice instead. * Although its location has never been officially confirmed, the Blue Dragon map (seen right) in the prototype shows it to be located somewhere near Turkey in the middle east. * Isuke has stated that, when he created the setting of Strider, he drew both the "Strider base in the desert" and "the dragon in space"Scion; Dire 51 (24 April 2010). "Interview with Kouichi "Isuke" Yotsui". LSCM 4.0. Translated by Gaijin Punch. Accessed August 3, 2016., indicating this base and the Blue Dragon are both his creation. This could also indicate both locations exist in the backstory of his Arcade game as well. References Category:Locations Category:Manga Locations